<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Bouldy on Top by chicago_ruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664658">[ART] Bouldy on Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth'>chicago_ruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Crack, Gen, Xeno, rocks are sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bouldy got dressed up for date night! He and Zagreus are having a great time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zagreus/Bouldy (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/a lot of pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Bouldy on Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedcroon/gifts">spookedcroon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mixed media. Rock, tissue, and crayon on paper.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The only rock I had was already painted so I had to wrap it in tissue to give it a Bouldy face.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>